Damon Salvatore's Biggest Downfall
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: They were never given a chance, because he didn't believe he was good enough. He was selfless and that was Damon Salvatore's biggest downfall when it came to Elena Gilbert.


**A/N: Well Hey :) I haven't wrote a story for Fanfiction in about four months, i have been so busy. So i have wrote this Delena one-shot. I wrote it as a one-shot, but if you want me to continue just let me know and i will. I kind of just started writing this, and it just all poured out. This is set Post KLAUS... anyway i enjoyed writing it. It would mean so much if you reviewed it and let me know what you think, as i haven't wrote for a while it would be really good to get some feed back, and let me know what you think, and how i could improve my writing. And the song i use in this is 'Someone Like You'- By Adele. It's an amazing song i suggest you listen if you already haven't. And Please, Please,Please Review. :) (:**

**All the usual disclaimers... I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.**

**I wish i owned Damon Salvatore, but who doesn't wish that? Right?**

**Damon Salvatore's biggest downfall .**

'_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

It's just a normal morning, when I realize it. Just a normal Friday morning when I realize I need to leave; that I have to leave. I have to leave my home Mystic Falls. I've known for a while now, that my time is coming to an end here. There is really no reason for me to be here anymore. All the Danger has past, Tyler and Jules have left, and Katherine and Isobel are dead along with Klaus. The only thing left that threatens Elena's happiness is me. If I carry on living here, not only will Elena and Stefan's relationship suffer, but also my sanity will be at the point of breaking. _If it's not already broken that is. _The truth is I'm in love with Elena, heck everybody knows it. Stefan knows, Katherine, Isobel and Klaus Knew. Caroline and Bonnie know, the only person who doesn't know, is the person who really should know. I'm in love with Elena, in ways that I never was in love with Katherine. I didn't love Katherine; I just loved the idea of her. I know that my love for Elena is never going to be enough. I know I am never going to get to be with her, I'm never going to have her heart belong to me. Because it already belongs to somebody else. My Brother; Stefan. That's the reason why I need to leave, there's no point me being here, when I know there is no chance in hell of ever finding happiness, never getting to be with Elena. Never getting to be the first choice for once in my incredibly, unnatural, long life. My mission here is done, Klaus and Katherine are dead, _All's well in Mystic Falls. _

I pick my black duffel bag off of the rug by the front door, all that's inside the bag is a few shirts and some wads of money and a couple of blood bags, and a picture of me and her; at Miss Mystic Falls. Just the bare essentials_._ I slung the black bag over my leather-clad shoulder; I quickly scan my eyes across the hallway for what I know is going to be the last time. Once I leave here, I know I will never return to Mystic Falls. This is going to be my final goodbye. I hear footsteps from behind me; I know it's her before I even see her. I can hear her heartbeat getting faster; I know she's noticed the bag on my shoulder. She's put the pieces together. She knows I'm going, and she probably knows that this is going to be forever.

"Damon?" I hear her whisper from behind me; it comes out as a question. I can hear the heaviness in her voice. I can tell she's trying not to cry. I reach out for the black doorknob and open it. She's beside me now, holding onto my forearm, pulling me back, trying to stop me from going. "Elena, please don't make this any harder than what it already is." I say in a shaky voice. It surprises us both, I guess it's not everyday you get to see Damon Salvatore showing his emotions. I don't look at her; I just look out the door. I can't look at her. Because I already know what I will see. "You're leaving," she whispers as her voice starts to break.

I turn to where she is stood beside me; I cup her face in my hands and stroke away her tears that are freely falling down her flawless cheeks. "It's for the best Lena, deep down you know that. All I am is a distraction, a disturbance. You belong with Stefan and you know that. I'm bad Lena; I'm bad for you. I just wreck your life. And you don't deserve that Princess. You deserve the best, and that's not something I can offer you. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm not capable." More tears fall down her cheeks and she puts her arms around my waist, she grips on to me and I gently run my fingers through her long brown locks.

"You know that's not true Damon, You are capable of good, and I've seen it. You can't give up; you can't give up on me; on us. We've never had our chance of just being us. Of being Damon and Elena." She's looking up at me, her doe eyes' boring into mine, as she gently traces my jaw line, and tears are still running down her cheeks.

"Perhaps we were never meant to be just Damon and Elena, perhaps there was never meant to be an us," I say as gently as I can.

"How will we ever know? If we've never tried?" she asks, her stubbornness is coming through.

"You belong with Stefan, and I belong with no one. That's how it's supposed to be. I can't be with you Lena, I would be too scared of hurting you, and in ways we both know I'm capable of. Not physically, because we both know I would never do that, I couldn't do that to you, but emotionally. I'm very capable of hurting you emotionally, and that is something that scares me more than not having you at all." I say stroking her cheek gently; I place a kiss gently on her forehead.

"But, i-I-I. We have something, you said it yourself Damon. We have something an understanding. It's something I've known for a while, but I've just been too scared of bringing it up. We have love, that's what's going on between us. I love you Damon, and I've just been too afraid of admitting that." as she says that my stomach churns. I can't believe what she's saying.

"I love you too Lena and you know that, I love you more than life it's self. But I want what's best for you, and that's you being safe and happy with Stefan." I smile at her sadly, she's crying and a stray tear is falling down my cheek. This is a lot harder than what I thought it was going to be. I lean in and place a soft, tender, loving kiss on her lips. I pull away from her and I take her hands in mine.

"I need you to promise me something Elena." I say while I gently squeeze her hands.

"A-A-Anything." she whispers hoarsely as more tears roll down her olive skinned cheeks.

"I need you to promise not to forget me." I whisper while staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"How could you ask me that? I Promise. I could never forget you Damon." She's smiling now through her tears.

"I love you Damon, and I want you to know. That when you are ready or when you want to, you are always going to be welcome. Wherever I am in the world, whoever I am with; you will always be welcome, I'll always want you. And even if you are not here, it's not going to make me stop loving you. I want you to promise me that you'll always remember that." She says while holding my face in her hands.

"I promise Lena." I whisper, I lean in and kiss her again. This time it's more passionate, I'm showing her how much I feel for her, and she's kissing me back with so much passion, and love.

I pull away from her and stroke her cheek softly, "I love you Elena Gilbert. Perhaps our paths will cross again, or perhaps they won't. But I'll never stop loving you. And just remember _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." _I stroke her cheek one last time. And then I walk out of the front door. I don't look back because I know if I do, I won't be able to leave her. I walk over to my car and open the trunk; I sling my black duffel bag into it. I slam the trunk shut, and I walk around to the driver's side, I get in and I start the engine. I speed out of the drive. I'm driving along the road, I pass the 'Thanks for visiting Mystic Falls sign. We hope you come back soon.' Sign and I know, I won't be coming back. Tears are falling down my cheeks. But I don't wipe them away, because they're there reminding me of her.

What Damon didn't know was that back at Mystic Falls, in the Salvatore Boarding House, there was a 17-year-old girl who was in hysterics on the floor, by the front door. All she could hear was his voice "_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." _Swirling around in her head. The last sentence he said to her kept on repeating and repeating. It was on a constant loop. He was gone, for good. She knew he wasn't coming back, and that pained her deeply. Because they never got to be just Damon and Elena. They were never given a chance, because he didn't believe he was good enough. He was selfless and that was Damon Salvatore's biggest downfall when it came to Elena Gilbert; he never believed he was good enough, never believed he was worthy of her love.


End file.
